federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2380
This page chronicles posts #7281-7400 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2380. *CP - November, 2380 *CP - January, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Upon hearing about Tahmoh from Eva in a subspace communication, CORBAN MADDIX returns home to Seychelles to vent. CADENCE MADDIX realizes there is something wrong and asks Corban about it and he reveals he knows she had contact with Almin. T’POK decides to visit with AMITY LIU at her new club with warnings about suspicious activity. Given her involvement with Cardassians, Starfleet Intelligence has been watching her and have a feeling she may be a target. For ASHTA SAREX’s birthday, AVARIN INDUS has made it to Earth surprising her with flowers and gifts before the couple get reacquainted! In the rehabilitation facilities in Los Angeles, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS are getting adjusted to their new residence. They are both suffering from the effects of the parasite and Kai had made little headway in terms of a cure. CORBAN has a run of luck when he spots a poster announcing VIDIALI TARCLIA is on Earth. He goes to see the sexy Madam Rouge and the two have some intimate moments! ;) RAJA TARLICA makes a trip out to Seychelles to check up on her father, but runs into CADENCE instead. She hears that he’d been sick with the serotonin issues, but Raja feels more hurt and ignored anyway. Continuing his fascination with VIDIAL, CORBAN meets with the woman in a restaurant and they have lunch together. Plans to actually eat are put to the test and they excuse themselves to a balcony for some public displays of affection. CORBAN returns home and CADENCE surprises him with a kinky outfit. He seems less interested than usual and tells her that her Christmas present is consuming a lot of his time and not to worry if he is late after work sometimes. At the end of the week, AVARIN and ASHTA say their goodbyes and Ashta makes plans on applying to an internship on Deep Space Nine to be closer to her fiancé. Second Week In the rehabilitation center in Los Angeles, LOROT ROSS and TYREENA BROOKE run into each other in the gardens. There is an attraction there neither can put a finger on, and Lorot invites her to dinner with him and Kai because Tyreena is lonely. LOROT returns to his quarters and speaks with KAI CEVDAK-ROSS about dinner and encourages her to speak with her parents about this because spupport systems are important. CADENCE MADDIX has been having some trouble sleeping so she goes to a pharmacy where IL-JAEHYUM ZAYANI NI’THAYAPUR works. They chat about things and it’s revealed that the other is working for Section 31. After some chats about the real cure to lack of sleeps, Cadence finally gets what she’d come for. KEHAL S’HARIEN and THREE S’HARIEN are finally en route to Earth when their ship is repaired. They managed to get off the planet without too much incident and have plans on blowing the whistle on the Romulan Loyalist operation. Kehal reveals to Three that he is still uncomfortable with the idea of sex with her but asks for a hand in things and she helps out ;). Once on Earth, THREE goes to NARYANNA FORSYTHE for a check up. Ji’vara is given a clean bill of health, but the nanite specialist is still interested in Three and makes more appointments for later in the week. Keeping up with their affair of sorts, VIDIAL TARLICA and CORBAN MADDIX are at it once again. This time RAJA TARLICA arrives and is shocked to see her parents together and naked! They poopoo it but are upset to think she was considering children. Ignoring the issue they all go out to lunch! Third Week En route to Earth for the holidays, CATHASACH UNA and KITAAN DHOW take a break from looking after the kids. They chat about Eva and Kit admits that he is draw to her, mainly because they are both El-Aurians. At night time, KATAL UNA reveals that she has been having trouble sleeping and feeling queasy all the time. She informs CATH that is it probably just the gravity on the shuttle. After the jaunt back in time, AMITY LIU and T’POK continue to spend time together, this time rock climbing. T’Pok attempts to apologise to Amity for invalidating her feelings but she changes the subject, carrying on despite her leg injury from the climb. Finally on Earth, AMITY is ready to greet KATAL and the gang. The ladies stay in the Hawaii house while Cath goes to fix up the house in Canada for the wintr holidays. Katal reveals that she got a call from her ex-husband and is unsure what to make of it. KATAL then goes to see MARCUS WOLFE on the Titan Moon Colony. He has been incarcerated and waiting for a trial, however his memory has suffered from his transition of hologram to human. They chat about BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA and Katal reveals that Karyn is on Bajor with Ezri. Later that day, KATAL is in the kitchen when her queasiness gets worse and she faints. AMITY comes in and calls the doctor revealing that Katal is pregnant with twins! Now settled in Canada, KATAL faces the challenge of telling CATHSACH about the pregnancy. He is blown away and Katal feels guilty reassuring him that she was on injections. Cath is able to comfort her and agrees to take this one step at a time. AMITY goes out to dinner with T’POK using the time to apologise for her behaviour around him, as well as invite him to the Una’s for the holidays: both he agrees to. In San Francisco, CADENCE MADDIX is busy making a call to Tahmoh when EVA GARCIA and KITAAN overhear her. This erupts into an argument about the kidnapping before the company goes their separate ways. MIXIE and KEEVAN then have dinner together and the Vorta receives some very nice music related gifts. He reveals to her that this is among many of his cherished memories given to him by Mixie. CORBAN MADDIX is having lunch when he runs into EVA and KITAAN, having no idea of their interactions with his wife. But he over hears things and gets the idea, explaining that he doesn’t like Tahmoh anymore than they do. The next day, KITAAN finally makes it to his meeting with SHAWN MUNROE and the two chat about the Bajoran projects. Shawn decides that after his promoton to Captain in January he may come to Bajor. LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS continue to stay in the rehabilitation center. Lorot reveals that he wants to have children with her and then couple are intimate. In the Una residence, KATAL represses her worry of the pregnancy and resorts to her old ways seducing CATHSACH for the illusion of control. Overhearing this, AMITY and T’POK have some loving for their own, in a logical union to relieve some stress ;) Angry about Tahmoh, CORBAN returns home, trying to ignore his feelings about Tahmoh but CADENCE is able to sense it. They talk things out rationally and both agree that they weren’t angry with each other. Up in Toronto, we see SHAWN is continuing to have his holoaddiction with the Sarah hologram, but is interrupted when MIXIE BRIDGES arrives bearing gifts for him and his mother. Hoping to surprise his wife for Christmas, CORBAN opts to show her her big present early. CADENCE is floored when she discovers he had a 20th century house built on the same lot as her parent’s home in Wisconsin. They have dinner and decorate a tree together before she offers him his present – a scrap book of all his notable achievements! Fourth Week Sharing the holidays together KITAAN DHOW and EVA GARCIA spend their time in Vancouver and enjoy a horse-drawn carriage ride. The couple start to get closer until they share their first kiss! KITAAN and EVA keep on in Vancouver only to run into TAHMOH ALMIN. Eva faints from a triggered headache and Kit, unknowingly, trusts Tahmoh until clues are discovered and the criminal leaves. Worried about this incident, KITAAN contacts KATAL UNA explaining the situation. She wishes to help and offers to have a friend in intelligence speak with them. T’POK arrives, offering a deal to confront Tahmoh in a secure environment, as well as have access to his tracking device. EVA is weary, but KITAAN soon convinces her of the benefits and they accept. Finally finding out about her husbands affair, CADENCE MADDIX confronts CORBAN MADDIX with a tabloid of him and Vidial. She tells him that she is leaving and that he has to learn the consequences of not only sleeping around, but breaking promises and having a more than friends connection with another woman. Several hours later, CADENCE returns, unable to really walk out on her husband. CORBAN is very apologetic and devastated by the idea of her leaving. They are both unsure what to do, but both can admit they don’t want to lose the other. Upon reflecting on the situation, CADENCE approaches CORBAN one last time and explains to him that she still wants to separate, but not divorce. She has plans on going on a mission and will be away until Corban can get Vidial out of his system. Also on Earth, THREE S’HARIEN is settling in with her new family until KEHAL S’HARIEN has to leave. Her husband comes in, however, drunk and flirtatious before inviting her out to have some much needed fun. Arriving to the club, KEHAL is still drunk and drinking more. Getting more and more friendly with THREE the Romulan Captain gets confrontational, but all is settled when they dance together, having some true fun for the first time in awhile. In the Los Angeles care facility, KAI-CEVDAK ROSS is getting more and more frustrated with this parasite. LOROT ROSS attempts to be cheerful and the couple start to talk about children, agreeing that when they are both well they will try for a baby. CORBAN is visited by MATTHEW HUNTER who tells him the Fenrir was finally disbanded after a string of deaths including the Pelar’s and Lt. Tarrant. AMITY LIU prepares to have T’POK over for some company yet is feeling increasingly sick. The two still chat about them as a couple, hashing out arrangements with children, sex and their emotional bond. They become an official couple, but the moment is ruined when Amity collapses from vomiting blood! KAI meets with doctors in the hospital amazed at the virus that AMITY has contacted. Attacking the muscle tissue in lizard DNA, the Cardassian genetics of Amity have to be removed. They find out that her mother was actually half Halanan and the removed Cardassian material was replaced with genetic splicing of the Halanan parts. Now looking Terran (aside from pointed ears), Amity is shocked. KATAL goes to visit with her friend, attempting to be comforting, but AMITY is uncertain how to feel about losing a very prominent part of her heritage. Cardassia Plots First Week For ERON BERN’s birthday, CYDJA BERN seeks him out to make peace, as well as give him his gift. He is, at first, annoyed by the interruption, but seems to get more open as the evening progresses. Hoping to have Cydja by his side when he becomes leader of Cardassia, he is bothered by her lack of interest and sends her off. JAMES MUNROE is at the Bern residence comforting OZARA BERN when ERON comes home. In a jealous rage he tells the Terran that he is to have no further contact with any of the Bern or come to the house (or else!). OZARA overhears all this and confronts ERON, both of them getting into a physical altercation. He goes to find Celar and Ozara gets wise but is kicked unconscious before her husband disappears with their baby. QUESTA DAMAR continues her training with mLORBADIN T’KASSUS who is getting better and better. Though there are still parts to polish, Questa is pleased with the progress in such short time. Second Week Out and about shopping, GWENI DAMAR runs into a very friendly GOR NANDAR who is all too willing to help her. Getting a bit too flirty scares the wife off and she excuses herself despite the enjoyment of attention. Third Week Several days after the domestic incident, OZARA BERN has come to the conclusion that she will be better behaved. ERON BERN tells her that Celar was place into a boarding school and the two are intimate. Gearing up for the Praetor switch, CORAT DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR discuss the birthday party plans on Cardassia. She explains that she will erase mLorbadin’s memory of the mUni as well as have a trigger word to make the transition smoother. Once that is in place QUESTA seeks out GWENI, getting the girls help for party planning. Gweni reveals the flirtatious guard and Questa warns her to be careful. KOHSII VENIK is shopping when MICUS KUSSEK comes around and is rather flirty. He attempts to get with her but is deterred when DURAS VENIK interrupts. Fourth Week Getting prepared for the Praetor’s birthday party, ERON BERN seeks out mKATAL T’KASSUS (TULET LASHAR) and explains that she will be at the after-party with him as his fiancé. Very pleased, the woman agrees to be the Legate’s liaison provided the engagement is real. mKAI CEVDAK has a job in the Cardassian prisons bringing books to the inmates to pass the time. She comes across mDAYIN LETHO who is pining for his boyfriend mJames in the mUniverse. On Cardassia for the holidays, ASHTA SAREX is finally able to visit her mother and brothers, as well as AVARIN INDUS. The couple make plans to utilize their time together before she leaves for her internship on DS9. At the end of the week, the party is finally ready to begin and CORAT DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR rush to make the final touches. ERON arrives with OZARA BERN and TULET informing the disguised Romulan to remember their plans, while Ozara goes off to distract the wives. They all mingle and chat before LORBADIN T’KASSUS and his wife A’lara arrive to the home. Going off on their own, CORAT, ERON, YORKIN KORINAS and LORBADIN all get into some political talks about Romulan presence on Empok Nor and Cardassia presence on Romulus. During the after party, things start to go wrong when ERON begins to heckle the Praetor. QUESTA and CORAT are shocked but LORBADIN takes it in stride until TULET opens fire on the crowd. Shooting down Questa and A’lara, Eron takes the liberties of assassinating T’Kassus (Dec 25/2304 – Dec 30/2380) and even shooting Questa once for good measure now she knows his secrets! Bajor Plots Second Week On Bajor, KITAAN DHOW seeks out SAJA BRIN to tell her he is headed to Earth to conference with some people on the dig. He then asks about Eve Garcia and is shocked to hear she has been on DS9 the entire time. BRIN takes some me time in the monastery gardens when she runs into TYLAR POLREN. The archaeologist at the dig site is taken with the Vedek, seeing her in a new light when she isn’t in her robes. The two gravitate towards the other and end up with some heavy petting! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Seeking some advice, EVA GARCIA takes KATAL UNA up on her offer for friendship. The two chat about their mutual kidnapping experiences and Katal offers to have the woman return to Earth with them to help out with packing. Second Week KATAL UNA is up on the station helping EVA GARCIA to pack for Earth. KITAAN drops by and is surprised to find the Lt. Commander there, but benefits when he is invited along on their shuttle. Hoping to spend more time with Eva, he accepts. Third Week Going back to TYLAR POLREN’s room in the monasteries, SAJA BRIN let’s herself go and embraces the lust the two have. They are intimate and Brin reveals her scars to him, trusting the doctor because of similar cultural experiences. Keeping up with their relations, BRIN arrives to the dig site with sandwiched and food, stealing some time with POLREN. They chat about business and she invites him to come to mass with her. Other Plots Second Week En route to a conference, KEEVAN and MIXIE BRIDGES are settling into the Jem’Hadar ship. Glad to have the replacement date for this function, Keevan expressed this to her, as well as his desire to renew their sexual relationship now Tyreena is out of the picture of awhile. Arriving to their destination on Andor, KEEVAN and MIXIE prepare for the concert. There they run into some mutual friends before the entertainment begins. They all enjoy the concert performed by Diva Plavalaguna before retiring for the evening. AMITY LIU begins to worry when an odd package comes to her new club and keeping T’POK warning of suspicious activity in mind, she calls him. The Vulcan arrives and something in the box detonates, yet malfunctions. Radiation interacts with the holoemitters in the club and encases the two in a temporal bubble going back to 2234. T’Pok assesses the situation and steals a motorcycle to bring them to San Francisco (eight hours away). T’POK and AMITY stop at a hotel for the evening because they’re feeling the effects of the radiation poisoning. The Vulcan plans on alerting Starfleet and get medication. Returning back, T’POK attempts to find AMITY. She is in the bathtub and not too shy about the Vulcan seeing. He gives her the medicine and the two go to bed for the evening. In the middle of the night, AMITY and T’POK are woken up by a police officer who has found the stolen bike at their hotel. Amity attempts to confuse the officer and T’Pok is able to subdue him with the Vulcan neck pinch. Stealing the police car, Amity and T’Pok then make their way towards San Francisco. When T’POK and AMITY arrive, they check into another hotel for the evening. The two chat about emotions and who will miss them when they return home, Amity getting a harder dose of Vulcan reality before going to bed. The next day, AMITY and T’POK find themselves suddenly back in normal time when QWIN RITALL deactivates the clubs holoemitters and breaking the temporal bubble. The place is evacuated and the pair discover they were only away for a couple of minutes in their own time. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Learning that her former master is being held by the Cardassians, mEVA GARCIA decides to pay him a visit. When she is there, she takes pity on the older man and kills him (at his request) despite the danger to herself. Fourth Week After a traumatic defeat by the Alliance for Betazed, mOZARA BRIK and mONEL BROSNAN have a fight about what to do next. Legate Brik feels incompetent as a Legate and wishes to leave, prompting Brosnan to threaten the same until she agrees to try harder. mBROSNAN continues about the station where he runs into mEVA GARCIA. She is back on laundry duty and learning to live with the branding. Approaching her, Onel questions her about the scar and is appalled by the cruelty of the station. Romulan Plots First Week Still stuck on Durgon III, THREE S’HARIEN attempts to make herself useful but assisting with repairs. She is unable to do so and KEHAL S’HARIEN brings her back to their quarters and they’re able to open up a bit more emotionally to each other. #12 December, 2380 2380 #12 2380 #12